


Don't Eat Pumpkin Seeds

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Body Paint, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Yusuke paints Akira's baby bump for Halloween.100 words of pumpkins.





	Don't Eat Pumpkin Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> Exchange freeform prompt: pumpkin painted on a baby bump.

Yusuke kisses Akira's stomach before he starts his latest masterpiece. He runs his hands over his baby bump, relishing the beauty of the life growing within him.

He paints with his fingers, dipping into orange before adding a hint of cream for a subtle glow. The paint is cold, ice coating the tips of his fingers, and Akira can't help but squirm at the sensation.

It isn't the best paint he's ever used — it's thick and sticky, clinging to his skin — but this is the finest canvas he has ever worked on. Maybe his choice of body paint doesn't stay on Akira as well as it would on another surface, but his body is still Yusuke's favorite canvas. It's intimate and comforting; Akira's body is home after his longest days. When the itch of impatience strikes him, reminding him of just who is waiting for him at home, he'll often run through the streets just to see him. He could have all the eyes in the world on him and it wouldn't mean a thing if Akira wasn't there to lead him by the hand upstairs to their bed, falling into one another with untold desperation.

When Akira leans back against the wall, his posture sags.

"Is your back bothering you again?" Yusuke asks, hands sliding across his belly. Their baby — their little girl. She's due in just a few weeks, and she's still causing the man carrying her so much trouble.

"My back, my hips, my everything." Akira almost slips into a tangent but his breath is broken up by a sigh, deep and content. "That feels nice."

Yusuke brushes his thumb along his bellybutton, smearing paint on the way. He's using black now for the face of the jack 'o lantern: eyes, nose, curling grin. They've never carved a pumpkin for Halloween before, or done much for the holiday other than dress up, but this year they decided to do something special.

The paint won't last long, not with Akira's fidgeting, but they'll have the memory to hold onto forever. And they'll have pictures to show their daughter someday, embarrassing her in front of all her future friends.

Yusuke never imagined he'd be a father. Art was his everything, but he was able to factor Akira into that eventually, and soon their baby will be here to complete the family trio. With Yusuke having lost his parents at a young age and Akira's being out of their lives, the unity of their relationship warmed him up to the idea. Their child will have two loving parents, something neither of them was able to experience growing up.

When Yusuke finishes, he helps Akira stand up, love pouring through him as he guides him over to the full-length mirror set up in their room.

"It's beautiful," Akira says, eyes bright behind his glasses.

Yusuke nods, wrapping his hands around his belly.

"Yes," he says, lips kissing up the side of Akira's neck before he stares into the mirror. "You are."


End file.
